


Assorted Drabble and Sundries

by gatcombepark



Category: British Royal Family
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when I'm bored or seized by the feels but lack the time or inclination to do a full fic I'll write these little bitty headcanon things that don't really deserve their own post so I'm just going to dump each one into a chapter here</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This curry was delicious. I love it when you cook, you really should do it more often." Tim wasn't just buttering up his wife. They had a chef who worked most days, but sometimes Anne would give her the day off and make supper herself. Maybe she didn't have quite the range of dishes or technical precision of a trained professional, but her food tasted like love and home and happy memories, which always made for a wonderful meal.

"Maybe so, love. I don't think I'm quite full yet, though. I want some dessert."

"I think there's a pie in the freezer... we were saving it for Sunday dinner but you could cut off a slice now."

Anne laid a hand on her husband's knee. "That's not exactly what I had in mind," she murmured as she slipped out of her chair and knelt on the floor between his legs. "I thought I'd go for something a little more... savory." Tim just laid back and closed his eyes as she unzipped his trousers and took him into her mouth. He couldn't really argue, this was a much better ending to the evening than any pie could ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne stepped into the walk-in refrigerator and was greeted by some fifty cases of Coca-Cola. What on Earth? These hadn't been here the day before. Certainly, she liked Coke and drank it regularly, but she had no recollection of ordering such a massive amount. So where had they come from?

Curious, she picked one up and turned it over in her hand. On the back of the can was the familiar gimmick- "Share a Coke with... Anne". Her name. What an interesting coincidence. Still confused, she grabbed two more out of the same case, looking for clues. They both said "Share a Coke with Anne" as well. Well, perhaps it was just that case. She pulled cans out of a few other cases and checked them over, only to find that they all said the same thing. "Share a Coke with Anne."

There was only one person who could possibly be behind this. "TIMOTHY!"

"One second!" He came to the kitchen as quickly as he could and poked his head around the door of the fridge. "Yes, dear?" 

"Do you happen to have any explanation as to how dozens of cases of Coke with my name on them have suddenly materialized in this refrigerator?"

"Well... I may have ever so slightly called the plant in Wakefield and asked if I could get one with your name on it. And there may have ever so slightly been a minimum order for a run with a certain name..."

"Timothy,  _why_?"

"Well, not to put too fine a point on it, I wanted to share a Coke with you."

"How much Coke did you BUY?"

"Well... We probably won't have to purchase any more for about five years..."

It was so typical of him. Take a sweet gesture and accidentally go  _so far overboard_ with it. "Why didn't you just go to Tesco or something and look for one like a normal person?" 

"This just seemed like the easiest plan. It's in cans. It'll keep. Just consider that item no longer an issue in the budget."

Oh God. "Tim? _How much did this cost?_ "

"Well..." This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Timothy, what the _fuck_ are you wearing?" Anne couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Her husband had somehow managed to cobble together an outfit out of a plaid shirt, a linen jacket so far off white it was almost yellow, and a bright coral pair of Nantucket Reds. "Are you going insane?"

"I don't see what's wrong with it..." Evidently he was either colorblind, or just completely blind. Either way, she was by no means allowing him to leave the house in this state.

"I don't trust you to choose your own outfits. Go put your uniform on right now if you know what's good for you."

"But Annie..."

"I mean it Tim! Uniform or nothing!"

"Oh, yes ma'am!" He sauntered off to his room. The sudden change of heart left Anne feeling a little bit wary, and her suspicions were confirmed when he reappeared moments later without a stitch of clothing on his body.

"TIM THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT."

"You said uniform or nothing. I chose nothing."

Anne sighed with resignation. Obviously this was going nowhere fast. "Come back to the bedroom. I'm going to personally ensure that you're dressed properly." She stalked off down the hall muttering to herself, "if you want something done right you've got to do it yourself..."


End file.
